


Consorts Of Darkness

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: Pansy shows Lavender her Dark Mark and Lavender can't help but ask about it as well as other things.





	Consorts Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“Did it hurt,” Lavender asks as she gazes intently at the almost charred flesh oozing smoke from Pansy’s arm. It’s the first time she’s ever seen the Dark Mark and she’s fascinated by it She knows all the stories, not just the ones Harry likes to tell, the ones Weasley always listens so intently to. The two of them and their scag Granger, Lavender hates them. Not so much Harry but Weasley and Granger can rot for all she cares.

“Of course it hurt you ninny,” Pansy hisses. “What do you expect when you swear your loyalty to the Dark Lord? A banquet of wine and roses? He literally burns the mark into your arm. It’s been two weeks now and it still hasn’t stopped hurting.”

“What would I have to do,” Lavender asks, “if I wanted to serve?”

Pansy barks out a laugh, a harsh laugh that almost makes Lavender thinks she’s choking.

“You,” Pansy asks, “serve the Dark Lord? As what? A scullery maid?”

“As a Death Eater,” Lavender hisses. “I’m not useless you know. Or did you forget how well I did on my O.W.L. exams?”

“I didn’t forget,” Pansy acknowledges with a scowl remembering the lecture Professor Snape gave the sixth year Slytherins about how they had been outperformed, individually and as a group, by their Gryffindor rivals. Even Longbottom had outperformed her.

“I can do this, Pansy,” Lavender says with such conviction it makes Pansy jump. “I need to do this.”

“Fine, but you understand it won’t be easy,” Pansy informs her, “the Dark Lord will need far more convincing then I do.”

“I understand,” Lavender answers without a trace of doubt in her voice.

“But before I take you to him, I have a few conditions of my own,” Pansy says as she circles Lavender, dragging her index finger across the other girl’s backside.

“Such as,” Lavender asks, feeling her body shudder at Pansy’s touch.

“First,” Pansy begins, “tell me you love me.”

“What?” Lavender asks in surprise.

“Tell me you love me,” Pansy repeats. “You didn’t have any problem telling me that when we were children so tell me now. Tell me you love me.”

“I…I…” Lavender is trying to get the words out but she can’t. Not because she doesn’t want to but because she does. All the times she laid in bed with Parvati, all the times she spread her legs, it was Pansy she was imagining pleasuring her, not her best friend. “I love you Pansy, I always have.”

“Good,” Pansy hums, a smile on her face. She’s always known what Lavender got up to with her friend, Patil. “Second, I want you to kiss me.”

She doesn’t have to wait because before she knows it, Lavender’s lips are pressing against her own. She feels a tongue, Lavender’s tongue, pressing her lips apart and invading her mouth and exploring vividly, hungrily, erotically. She feels their bodies press against each other, arms and legs entwined as they fall to the floor.

Slytherins don’t lose control, neither do Death Eaters. But Pansy has none as she feels Lavender attempt to devour her. Pansy can’t help it, this is more then she planned but everything she wanted when Lavender pulled her into the Room of Requirement. It’s everything she’s ever wanted. More then Draco, more then being a Death Eater, she’s always wanted Lavender since they were children. She knew she was different but never dared admit it, until now.

Giving in to desire, she pushes back against Lavender, kissing her back with equal part passion and equal part fury for forcing her to confront who she really is. Everything Lavender does to her, she does in return. Seconds turn into minutes, minutes that feel like hours and when their passion ebbs, they find themselves lying on the floor, the cold stone floor, clothes rumpled and hair askew.

“Was there anything else you wanted, Pansy,” Lavender asks as she props herself up on her shoulders.

Pansy can only lay there, staring up at the ceiling before catching enough of her breath to answer. “Well, I was going to ask you to kill Longbottom. But this will be more then enough for now.”


End file.
